warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Enemy Vulnerabilities/@comment-11753608-20130710180236
Okay folks. I have figured out a few things from my damage testing thus far. Too soon to get an actual equation but here is what I know. 1. The armor ratings are more complicated that indicated here or in the enemies page. I can confirm there is a light class that includes Sawman, Flameblades, Scorpions, and Powerfists. This the wiki has correct. I can also confirm that the light grineer percentiles above are correct. Light grineer at all levels take full damage to the body and x3 damage to the head. There is a medium grineer type - this definitely includes Lancers and Troopers. It MAY include shield lancers as well but what I am seeing so far is that the Lancers damage curve starts at level 3 instead of level 1. Lancers only start to appear at level 3 and their damage was identical to a level 1 lancer or trooper. I don't have information on anything except a level 3 so more to come there. The wiki currently has Scorch and Seeker listed as medium grineer. If this was true at one point, it isn't now. I may be true that Scorches are medium grineer and there damage curve starts at a different level as well. However, I can say with absolute certainty that seekers have a completely different armor set than either light or the other medium grineer. At level 17, a seeker was taking more body and head damage than a level 1 medium grineer and less damage than a light grineer. More data is needed before I can figure that one out. It could be true that Seekers are Heavy grineer and use that armor set because their damage seemed more consistent with that of a Napalm. So, it may be that they simply need to move classes. However, these too were taking different damage at different levels but seemed to have the same damage curve (starting at different points like the lancers and troopers and such). So, basically what it looks like is that there are 3 armor curves - light, medium. and heavy - but each mob type starts on the curve at whatever level they begin to appear in the game. This is just a theory but more consistent with actual game data than what is described above. ---------------------------------------------------- 2. I think that the equation for body damage is that it merely is a 3rd of the head damage. In other words, there is a nonlinear function for head damage and body damage is merely a 3rd of that. Alternatively, the head damage could merely be x3 of the body damage. The point here is, these are not two separate curves per se. There is a primary nonlinear equation for one and the other is simply a factor of that primary damage calculation. ***For Grineer, this is relationship held consistent at all levels AND for all armor types. Headshot damage is x3 body damage. The percentages above simply make that more confusing.***